Blossoms and Criminals
by Cherryinu
Summary: An adopted story from Luna-chan. Abandoned by all she trusted for her 'choice' of religion, and she's less than forgiving. "Convert your pain to happiness, blossom."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It is my life long dream to own all naruto characters-**

**Hidan: Pretty pathetic if you as me bitch.**

**SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE**

**Hidan: You left out smexy**

**NO I DIDN'T! ANYWAY I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"P-Please, l-lady just leave me alone.<p>

**"**Ha ha ha ha, where's all that fire you had when you attacked me, hm?"

"I'm sorry lady please l-let me go, I swear I won't do it again!"

"Oh I'm sure you won't, in fact... I'm going to make sure of that."

"N-n-no, PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Ha ha ha ha, now let's enjoy the pain together."

* * *

><p><em>'That's another fucker dead<em>.'

**'Must you use such coarse language.'**

_'If you don't like it get the fuck outta my head.'_

***sighs***

Sakura sat in a clearing by a campfire, Jashin's necklace glistening in the light of the campfire. It was nights like these Sakura hated, nothing seemed to go right.

...*~::~*...

_It was dark..._

_Barely any light to be seen the moon hidden behind grey clouds._

_Two leaf shinobi battled together._

_"Sai, you ok over there?"_

_"Just fine hag."_

_It was suppose to be a simple reconnaissance mission, which turned into a ambush after she and Sai were discovered. The enemies seemed endless, Sai and Sakura managed well enough only recieving a few scratches and broken bones before they finally seemed to bring the battle to an end. Sai and Sakura let their guard down believing they were safe until one enemy nin charged straight for Sai, with his katana raised. Sakura moved quickly pushing Sai out of the way as the katana pierced her heart. _

_Sai moved quickly decapitating the enemy nin, before grabbing sakura racing top speed towards konoha hospital, knowing that it was too late when Sakura closed her eyes and her breathing came to halt.  
><em>

_'Looks like... this is the end, I'm sorry Naruto. Goodbye Naruto... Everyone'_

* * *

><p><em>Sakura woke up under a wilting Sakura tree with paper lanterns in its branches. Sakura looked up to see a man with red eyes and black spiky hair and cuts on his face along with earrings with weird symbols.<em>

_"So your awake."_

_Sakura nodded, too busy trying to make sense of the situation she managed to get herself caught in._

_"Good, follow me." And with that the strange man turned and walked off in a different direction, Sakura following close behind until they stopped at strangly colored river where the man sat down cross-legged, placing his hand in the 'water'._

_"Not to be rude or anything but...what's going on?"_

_"You honestly don't remember?"_

_"The last thing I remeber was dying in a clearing, but this is something completely different from what I imagined death to be."_

_"That's because your not dead. You see you-human have peaked my interest."_

_"N-Nani"_

_"I've watched you humans and your handiwork for centuries I find your kind despicable beings, heathens. I gave you pain so that peace would stem from it, but instead you inflict pain upon others." And with that the man sent her a chilling glare_

_"Those who do not understand the pain of others do not have the right to deal such_ _pain_**(1)**_. That is what I teach my children, for I symbolize a religion of peace."_

_"Religion...w-w-what are you talking about." However the man ignored her and continued on._

_"Your kind is escpecially foolish, for they seem to have this idea that death is acceptable, expected even. Then they have the audacity to beg for their lives in their final hour, I find it disgusting. But No not you... you accepted death graciously, I see much potential in you, so with that I offer you a choice."_

_"A choice...'my kind'-what do you are you talking about."_

_"It's quite simple my dear, I offer you life."_

* * *

><p><em>"L-life, what do you mean? This is crazy, you just said I wasn't dead. Why are you speaking in my riddles 'my kind' you speak as if you weren't human, WHO ARE YOU?" <em>

_The man merely chuckled an amused expression on his face, which onserved to fuel Sakura's anger, only the thing keeping her from striking the man before her was the dark and powerful aura exuding from him._

_"You truly are an interesting sight, you anger and frustation is almost... I believe the word is 'adorable'. However I will pardon your outburst mainly do to your ignorance see that it does not happen again or you _will _be punished accordingly." The threat sent chills down Sakura's spine._

_"I, go by many names...but you may call me Lord Jashin."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So as I said in the summary this is Black Cat-Luna's story that she let me adopt, I simply changed a few things.**

**(1): This is not mine, but an actually teaching from Jashin for those that believe in him and I want to make sure no writes me off as a plagarizer mainly because this is a teaching I think best fits in with the story.**

**I hope it's to your liking Luna-chan (^.^) and sorry it took so long. Hidan-chan sign off for me please.**

**Hidan: Call me Hidan-chan again Bitch and I'll sacrifice you.**

**And then you'll poof back inside that hole where Shikamaru left you to rot, I'm sure that'll be wonderful (^-^). **

**Hidan:...Fuck you, Review heathens or I'll sacrifice you all.**


	2. Death is only the beginning

**A/N: I'd like to take this time to thank:**

**Gin Kitsune 13**

**The Fangirl With A 1000 Names **

**Rageoffire **

**Princess Spara**

**KawaiiCupcakes **

**NoTengoUnNombre**

**AkatsukisLonelyBlossem101**

**Niixxy**

**Akatsuki Demon Kiera666**

**Cheekydemon**

**Slurpee-Addict29**

**Starlight-dancer97**

**Black Cat-Luna**

**And Little-bad-Angel**

**For taking the time to read and REVIEW or favourite me or the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Hidan plushie I sealed his SOUL in (^.^)**

* * *

><p><em>Lord...Jashin<em>

_Jashin _

...*~::~*...

**_"Shikamaru! What the HELL happened to you!"  
><em>**

**_Despite being a bloody mess, Shikamaru scratched the back of his head in a Naruto manner grinning sheepishly. Sakura shook her head ushering him into the nearest open hospital room._**

**_"Sakura... I did it"_**

**_"You did what?"_**

**_"I avenged Asuma-sensei._**

**_"Is that where all these wounds came from? I thought Tsunade-shisou said you were to be taken off the mission roster until you had proven yourself capable of coping with Asuma's death in a...respectable manner._****_"_**

**_"I was, which is why I'm coming to you for help."_**

**_"You mean you left the village to fight TWO S-ranked Akatsuki members? How BONE-HEADED can you be?"_**

**_"I wasn't alone, I left with Choji, Ino, and Kakashi... but we still got our ass handed to us. It's almost a miracle we're still alive."_**

**_Sakura looked at him questioningly._**

**_"That guy, Hidan and his partner Kakuzu. They were monsters. He kept going on about how he was going to sacrifice us to his god, Jashin, like Asuma-sensei. If I hadn't planned ahead we all would have died. They had no regard for human life, and it ticks me off knowing that even though I buried him alive I still couldn't kill him."_**

...*~::~*...

Sakura stumbled back as the memory ran across her mind

"Judging by your expression, I take it you've heard of me. Good that means I don't have to explain myself any further."

"Your right." Sakura gathered what was left of her courage and continued

"Because, I refuse to accept any offer that comes from you!"

The God's eyes narrowed before he disappeared from her vision.

"You never cease to amaze me, human."

Sakura whirled around to find herself face-to-chest with the God, and immediately all her courage seemed to evaporate, as she staggered away from the Deity.

"I could choose any human at random and many if not all would accept my offer without hesitation, and yet... you reject it."

"O-of course I would, I've heard of your "Children" and your so-called religion of peace, and I refuse to have anything to do with it. Your religion of peace is nothing more than excuse to slaughter indiscriminately."

"I ask that you refrain from passing off another's judgement as your own."

"Tell me have you ever met a Jashinist"

"..."

"Well?"

"No."

"What do you know of my teachings?"

"...I know that jashinists injest the blood of their opponents to tie their life together and then torture them until they decide to kill them."

"Do you know why?"

"..."

"I take your silence as a sign of ignorance. Listen closely human for I detest repeating myself, every human sins. No matter how innocent others deem them, even you have sinned helping the human that put my most loyal follower into decommission.

Jashinists sacrifice for different reasons but the main reason is to purge the human race of its sins, which is why we convert humans before they have sinned, but you are a different case. While majority of the human race tends to beg for their lives in their final hour you did not, but that was a minor detail as to why I picked you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean little human that I have much needed work that needs to be done in your world and I need a servant I feel will be best suited for it, and you my dear are that servant."

"Well, unfortunately you have wasted your time because I will not be helping you." And with that Sakura went around the God continuing on her trek to no where in particular.

"So you would willing give up your chance at the life I am offering you."

"Absolutely, if it means being reborn into a life where I would be considered a monster and hated amongst my friends I would rather stay dead."

Silence settled between the two and Sakura, believing that the God had given up continued on,

"Even at the cost of your friends' lives as well."

Sakura felt all air rush out of her lungs

"W-What do you mean?"

The God smirked at her before approaching her, and running his fingers through her hair knowing he had her where he wanted her.

"Come now my dear, I am a God did you honestly think I would employ the help of a race I had shown such obvious disdain for something so insignificant."

"..."

"There is a war coming, and while I do not care how you repulsive beings seem to have an outlandish desire to slaughter each other constantly you have been bringing my Children into your issues and slaughtering them...

At that the Deity dragged His nails across the pinkette's face drawing blood

"_And that is something I will not tolerate._"

"B-But what does that have to do w-with me?"

The Deity dug his nails deeper into her newly acquired cuts smiling darkly at her grimace.

_**"**__**That my dear is what I getting to. Do not interrupt me again."**_

Sensing her obedience the The God continued

"Now, you have committed a sin having taken up with the man that put my best follower into decommission, so I will have to convert more followers for the upcoming war. I would go about this myself but I am a very busy making preparations, which is why I will be passing that duty on to you."

The pinkette's face spoke of shock but she wisely kept her thoughts to herself.

"I will be returning your life to you... but there is a catch. You will bear my mark unlike the others who bear my mark on an amulet you will bear it for all eternity, you will live as an extension my body and will, you will live until I decide you no longer serve a purpose, you will do as I ask and nothing more. If you agree there is no turning back I will own you for all eternity, if you refuse I will not ask again I will find another and you will remain here for all eternity."

"..."

"What is your answer?"

...*~::~*...

* * *

><p><strong>(I <span>WAS<span>** **Going to leave it here but I thought since EVERYONE was nice enough to review or favorite this story I wouldn't just leave there, so think of this when your deciding whether or not to review.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Lady Tsunade, you must wake up!"<p>

"Huh, what is it Shizune?"

"Sai and Sakura-chan have returned from their mission and Sakura-chan is critically injured!"

"WHAT!"

Tsunade hurried down the halls of the hospital to the operating room all doctors stepping to the side to escape the Hokage's wrath.

"Hokage-sama-"

"Spare me, why haven't you begun operating on her yet?"

"Hokage-sama-"

"I will have all your asses in a sling!"

"HOKAGE-SAMA! Haruno Sakura is already dead. She died before she even reached the hospital."

All Tsunade could feel was numbness, there lying on the operating table was the cold body of her apprentice, the apprentice that held so much promise. Tsunade said nothing more walking out the operation her body moving of its own accord, the last thing she remembered that night was walking into her office pulling a bottle of unopened sake from one of her desk drawers. Shizune remained behind to talk to the doctors about funeral preparations.

"Lady Tsunade will alert Sakura-chan's teammates, make the body is prepar-"

"Shizune-sama! Shizune-sama! There's something wrong with Haruno-sama's body."

"What?"

Sure enough Sakura's body was glowing in a pure white aura, the heart monitor still flat lining, and all that tried to approach her were thrown aside. Shizune and the others watch as a symbol began to carve itself into Sakura's body

"Someone go alert Lady Tsunade!"

Shizune stepped closer still keeping a safe distance as she examined the symbol of an upside down triangle in a circle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: Bef****ore I continue on, I want there to be any understanding that Sakura's character and role as a jashinist will be different than Hidan and any others I might introduce, and I don't want there to be any controversy over how I do it but if there's any problem pm me or leave it in a review.**

Black Cat-Luna:** I relaize I'm propably devianting from the way you imagined this story when you gave me the story, but I hope you continue to support me with it still I value your opinion as you were the creator of Blossoms and Criminals**.

**With that aside** **if there was anything you did or didn't like in the story leave a _REVIEW_ believe it or not they do inspire me and I do read them and take them into consideration**.


End file.
